1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the analysis of data, and more specifically to statistically evaluating subjective data as well as training individuals based on the evaluation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many measurement tools take the form of surveys or questionnaires. Often times these formats allow measurements to be derived subjectively, through their implementation in the form of a comprehensive diagnostic evaluation of certain subject matter. Application of these subjective measurement tools typically require an individual administering or performing the survey to follow a pre-defined set of querying conventions and/or guidelines, as a means to ensure proper administration of the technique within the context of the subject matter to which it is applied. Standardizing the implementation practice of the measurement tool in this fashion considerably enhances both the reliability and validity of the overall measurement. Furthermore, many subjective rating tools are broad in their design, allowing them to be employed in the assessment of a wide variety of subject matter.
For example, clinical research investigators commonly employ subjective rating scales to measure the effects of novel pharmaceutical agents on the treatment of various medical disorders. However, many disorders manifest an extremely large and complicated spectrum of symptoms, requiring research investigators to further modify the rating scale""s conventions governing precise implementation of the measurement practice, so that it becomes specialized to the degree it may accurately assess minute symptom characteristics specifically defined within the scope of the research study.
Due to the extraordinary number of research trials many clinical investigators are involved in multiple different simultaneous research studies which apply the same subjective rating scales, but do so utilizing different conventions of outlining techniques. These situations have given rise to a great deal of confusion among investigators, contributing both to an increased variability of observed measurement outcomes, as well as an overall decrease in the reliability of accrued measurements, which ultimately corresponds to invalid measurement data.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing an apparatus and method for statistically evaluating the validity and reliability of collected data, and for the training of individuals in evaluating objects to collect the data. In one embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a method for analyzing collected data, including collecting data about a plurality of objects; determining a measure of agreement between the collected data and a benchmark; determining a reliability of the collected data; and determining a variance of the collected data relative to the benchmark.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a method for training a plurality of raters for rating at least one of a plurality of objects, including instructing a plurality of raters regarding performing a rating of at least one of a plurality of objects; allowing each of the plurality of raters to collect data that rates at least one of the plurality of objects; determining a measure of agreement of the data collected by a single rater with benchmark data; determining the reliability of the data collected by the single rater; determining the variance of the data collected by the single rater relative to the benchmark data; and evaluating the single rater relative to the benchmark data.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a method of statistically analyzing data, including collecting a plurality of sets of data based from a plurality of evaluations of an object, where each set of data includes a plurality of data; comparing each set of data with each of the other sets of data; determining a deviation of the sets of data; and determining a difficulty in evaluating the object based on the determination of the deviation of the sets of data.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a method of statistically analyzing data, comprising the steps of collecting a plurality of sets of data based from a plurality of evaluations of an object, where each set of data includes a plurality of data; comparing each set of data with each of the other sets of data; determining a deviation of the sets of data; and determining a difficulty in evaluating the object based on the determination of the deviation of the sets of data.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a system for statistically analyzing data. The system includes means for collecting a set of data from a rater; means for comparing the set of data with a standards of convention; means for determining a distance measure between the set of data and the standards of convention; means for evaluating the set of data based on the distance measure; and means for certifying the data if the evaluation exceeds a threshold.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings that set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.